The Day You Were Born
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Ron wishes he was never born, but when he sees what would happen if he wasn't, will he change his mind. Short fanfic. KR fluff.


**_The Day You Were Born_**

Ron Stoppable was walking down the hallways of Middleton High School. He spotted his best friend Kim Possible talking with a boy. He hated it when Kim crushed on other boys. What did they have that he didn't have? If it was good looks or popularity, sure he didn't have it but what mattered was what was on the inside, right? He always supported Kim. Whenever she was down, he would cheer her up. He would do anything for her, yet there he was, watching his favorite girl on the planet talking and flirting with another guy. Then something happened that made Ron so mad, Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, could have sworn he was going to grab a fire extinguisher.

The boy leaned over and kissed Kim. Ron turned and walked away angrily. He heard Kim calling his name, but he ignored her. Kim ran and caught up with her blonde friend. "Didn't you hear me?" Kim asked annoyed. "No Kim, I didn't," Ron said, sounding frustrated. "What's wrong?" Kim questioned concerned. Ron got a page from the notebook he was holding and wrote on it. He handed it to Kim and walked out of the school. Kim looked down at the piece of paper Ron had given her. It was a sloppy picture of a heart with a cute little face that was angry and crying. An arrow with the words 'Ron Stoppable's Heart' next to it was pointing at the angry looking heart cartoon. Kim then realized something and took off to find Ron.

Ron dropped his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his bed. Rufus ran out of his pocket and took off to find something cheesy. "Man," Ron groaned, "I wish I was never born!" He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

An angel woke Ron up and said "So you want to know what it was like if you weren't born?" Ron jumped back. "Who are you?" Ron asked, frightened. "I am your guardian angel." "Oh, that explains the halo and wings." "I will show you the true meaning of the saying 'Be careful what you wish for'." Ron looked around to find himself in a broken down room. It was empty and the wall paint was peeling. The closet door had been ripped down and thrown on the floor. Ron ran out the room in search of Kim.

He went outside to find a black and green sky. Everything was black and green. Ron got scared. He continued to search for Kim with his guardian angel right with him. He found a girl with red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes walking down the sidewalk. Ron knew it was none other than Kim Possible, his best friend. She was dressed like Shego. "Kim!" Ron cried with joy. Kim didn't answer. He walked up to her and was going to hug her when he fell right through her! "What's going on?" Ron asked his guardian angel, not taking his eyes off Kim. "You cannot be seen or heard because you were not born," the angel answered, "Without you, Kimberly has no reason to try her hardest and to never give up. Welcome to Shegoton. Kimberly has no reason to save the world without you because you motivated her." Ron felt special at that moment. "You mean she saves the world because of me?" Ron asked. "Bingo," the angel answered. "Wow," Ron said, "And to think I wasn't important." "Ronald, you mean the world to her. You are her world; she needs you to make her feel good about herself. You are the most important thing in the world to her." "Wow," Ron exclaimed quietly, "So does that mean she loves me?" "That's for you to ask her," the angel said, his voice echoing.

Ron awoke to find himself in his own room. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Ron got up and looked out his window. It was evening with a beautiful sunset. Ron turned around to find Kim. "Ron, we need to talk." "You can see me?" Ron asked, remembering his dream. "Of course I can." Ron slowly poked Kim's arm. "What was that for? Are you okay?" Kim asked putting her hand on his forehead. She slid it down the side of his face. Ron gently took hold of her wrist and held it as though it were his most prized possession. He closed his eyes and smiled. Kim smiled. Ron let go of her hand and Kim let it fall to her side. "Kim….." Ron started, recalling the question the angel had said he should ask her, "Do you… love…..me?" Kim leaned over and kissed him deeply. She put her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a while before Kim broke away. "Does that answer your question?" Kim asked, smiling. Ron nodded dreamily. "I love you, Ron." "I love you too Kim."

Me: Sorry it was short.

Kim: Way too short, but cute.

Ron: No me saving the day?

Me: Sorry Ron

Shego: No villainy?

Me: No, but without Ron you would take over the world, like the story says.

Shego: I hate you Stoppable.

Ron: (sarcastically) I love you too Shego.

Kim: Be quiet you two.

Ron: Shego started it!

Shego: Did not!

Ron: Did so!

Shego: Did not!

Ron: Did so infinity!

Shego: You win this time, Stoppable.

(Ron imitates a large crowd cheering and Kim laughs)

Me: I promise my next one will be longer

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
